The assassin and the Theif
by Witch of Erie Knoll
Summary: This is a YoukoOC pairing. What if the one you loved thought you where dead. Catarina knew her beloved Youko was gone, he was killed infront of her. Now 15 years later she is sent to assassinate Yusuke Urameshi or her only daughter will die. COMPLETE!
1. The assassin and the Shadow

**I decided I am going to re due this one a bit and work on spelling mistakes. The story hasn't changed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Catarina, and Catalina who I still have locked in a basement!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Catarina stared at the body that lay before her, as she wiped the blood off her black leather suit. She untied her white hair with black streaks, and wrapped her tail around her waist. The half human tiger demon stalked over what was left of her pray. She pulled one of her daggers out of the nameless demon guard.

"Another successful kill," she gloated. "No one escapes this assassin."

That was all she was anymore. An assassin. One who's victims never escaped, and Koenma could never pin any of her crimes to her. She burned away all evidence and killed anyone who saw her. She was the best of the best. Noe she had to returned to her employer to collect her due. 1,000 gold pieces was worth this job. After all she just killed some random human mob boss who had kept demon guards by his side.

"Welcome back Catarina," said the voice from the shadows. His mansion was made of black marble, and light bounced off everything, except where her employer sat against the wall. She knew better then to work for scum demons like this one. She didn't know who he was, or what kind of demon he was, but she take him out if he tried to eliminate her.

"Job done, no witnesses, my payment if you please," she replied. She wanted to get out of there and return home where her 15 year old daughter slumbered. He tossed her a bag filled with the gold.

"I have another job for you," he said before she could leave.

"Ya, and what might that be? Another human boss?"

"No, a sprit detective."

"You want me to go after one of Koenma's," she laughed. "Koenma has it out for me, I'm sure he be please if I knocked off one of his precious detectives."

"Catarina you are the best of the best and you will do this for me," He demanded, as he slammed his fist on a table near by.

"Or what?" she said. He was really starting to piss her off. No one told Catarina what to do.

"Or I'll kill Catalina," he said with an evil laugh. "I know about your precious daughter. The only thing you treasure, the only thing you have left of your mate. I have her here in my dungeons. You want her back alive you will bring me the head of Yusuke Urameshi or else your daughter will pay the price."

"What did I do to deserve this betrayal!" she hissed. Her heart was breaking at the thought of her daughter in danger. Yusuke would die at her hands, and then when she had her daughter back, this demon would die as well. She will have her revenge.

"Easy," he murmured. "You passed my test, and besides you're the best assassin around. Only ever letting one target get by you. By the way, how did it feel when that bounty hunter killed your mate? Priceless I think. The great assassin's mate taken down by a bounty hunter, too much."

"I want to see my daughter," she demanded. He tossed a mirror at her. She looked in the mirror and saw her green eyed, white haired 15 year old daughter in chains. She glared at him and started to stalk out.

"My dear where are you going," he said, clearly amused by the turn of events. She turned to face him.

"I'm going to get the head of Yusuke Urameshi, toss it in your lap, and take my daughter back," she growled. "Do you object?"

"No, but I will set a time limit for this one, you have until the full moon. And since it is the new moon tonight that gives you at least half a month."

"I'll be back real soon," she said as she marched out of the room. _Where in the hell do I find this Yusuke Urameshi,_ she thought. Half a month to get the job done or her daughter dies. _shit, how do I get into this predicaments!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**As stated before this is a repost. If you find any errors in there tell me please! Also Reviews are still welcomed.**


	2. The assassin and her prey

**Back again with Chapter 2!**

**Special thanks to Sakura oni chi! glade you like it!**

**Catarina if you would do the honors.**

**Catarina: Sure what ever. She owns nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho, or Panic! At the disco. Anything else?**

**Ya! Clean my room! -Catarina stalks off- WAIT! I was kidding! Well enjoy I need to go catch Catarina! -runs away-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Catarina was sick of walking around Japan looking for the Spirit Detective. All she had to go on was leads told to her in terror, while the pigs of demons fled from her. All she did was beat them senseless till they told her what she wanted. some demons where just spinless cowards. So she knew he was a high school punk, who had a girl friend he was highly protective of. She looked down at her high heel boots.

They didn't go very well with her torn jeans and Panic! At the Disco shirt. But this shirt was her one of her daughter's favorites. She would behead Yusuke Urameshi, save her daughter, and kill that bastard. Two days had passed, thirteen more to go. She sighed.

She bumped into someone walking the streets with her. She turned and glared at the boy who dared bump into her.

"Watch where you going punk," she sneered.

"No one talks to Kazuma Kuwabara that way!" shouted Kuwabara as he turned to face Catarina. He was having a real bad day and didn't feel like dealing with anyone today. Yukina had returned to her home, leaving Kuwabara upset and irritable.

"You are Kazuma Kuwabara," she laughed. What luck to find Yusuke's dimwitted partner. She grabbed Kuwabara by the collar and tossed him into an alley way. Lucky for her it was getting dark so no one would notice them. "Where is Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Like I'd tell you, you crazy hag!" Catarina grounded her teeth. _Don't kill him till he tells you, remember this is for Catalina!_ she repeated over in her head till her tempered cooled.

"I'm not going to kill you for that remark, yet!" she cooed. "Instead you are going to become my human pin cushion!"

She slammed her right fist into Kuwabara's jaw. Kuwabara stumbled back a bit.

"I won't fight you," he muttered. "I refuse to fight a girl."

"Oh the high heavens," she cried. "Not another male with a warped sense of chivalry. Look pal, I've fought tons of guys, nothing big but you make this less fun by not putting up a struggle."

"If he won't fight you then I surely will," said a voice from behind her. A sly grin appeared across her lips. Maybe she will have some fun today. She turned to face the intruder. He looked 5'8", brown eyes, slicked back black hair, and the big give away was the green school uniform.

"Yusuke Urameshi, I presume," she said gleefully. This was the first time ever her prey just waltz into her claws. She would enjoy this.

"You know who I am, but question is who are you?" Yusuke replied.

"How rude of me," she purred. Giving him a mock bow she introduced herself. "I am the assassin Catarina, I'm here to bring your head to my _employer_" she spat out the last word. "Nothing personal, but he has something I treasure, and you must die so I can have it back."

"You can try," Yusuke smirked. "Better demons have tried and failed."

Catarina flexed her hands and released her claws. She leapt at Yusuke who dodged her attack. She turned and aimed a kick at his head, and was easily blocked again. Flipping backwards and throwing her daggers at his head, she knew she was in for a tough fight. Her daggers however, where blocked by a green whip with thorns on it. Where had she seen that whip before? Hastating for a moment she found the whip wrapped around her body. She struggled against her restraint.

"How dare you interfere!" she screamed. She was toughly pissed off now. No one got between her and her prey. A boy with red hair and the prettiest green eyes stood before her. She gapped at him for a moment the regain her composure. She noticed a smaller boy next to him with a bandana and flaming black and white hair.

"Hiei and Shuichi Minamino, or should I say Kurama," she spat. then laughed. "Well well boys, seems you have the upper hand here." She snaked her legendary fan blades from her wrists. The fan blades are made up of many small, extremely sharp blades. They cut through anything, and only she could make them fly without causing harm to herself. "But I am the greatest assassin in the demon world! I will not be defeated by simple children!"

She flared out the fans and made quick work of the whip. She threw her blades at Hiei and Kurama, then did a back flip and caught Yusuke off guard with a flying left kick. Hiei and Kurama barely dodged the blades as the flew at them. They each lost a few hairs. Catarina was pounding Yusuke with her fist, all he could do was block. But she was now unarmed. Her fan blades where stuck in a brick wall, her daggers on the floor of the alley. She then felt a pain in her neck and her world went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Any guesses who had the nerve to knock her out? Muwhahaha..**

**Catarina: That flipping hurt! Pass the advil so I can kill that -covers Catarina's mouth-**

**Till next time! Reviews are appreacated! Flames will be eaten by my dragon Fuga! Chow!**


	3. The assassin and the pretty boy

**Here is Chapter 3, this story is just flowing from me! Catarina hit it!**

**Catarina: Again no ownership of Yu Yu Hakusho, but she does own a green dragon named Fuga. -puts paper down- what does that have to do with anything?**

**I donno, I wanted to feel special since you stole your ownership back.**

**Catarina: Exactly I am owned only by myself no one else! Now let's go to the story!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Her head was foggy and hurt like hell. Who ever dared to strike her was going to pay dearly. She started to hear voices. Where the hell was she? Where ever it was it smelled of piss and rotten fish. _Urg I may just hurl!_

"Botan, you didn't have to hit her so hard with you oar!" scream Kurama. They had been having this argument for a good half an hour. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke had slowly left. They had never seen Kurama so angry.

"She was kicking the crap out of Yusuke! She is a dangerous assassin! I had every right! I can't let my spirit detective get injured, especially when he isn't on a job."

"Please he was holding his own, and she wasn't dishing out anything worst then what he got at the Dark Tournament!"

Catarina had enough of this petty argument. She sat up unnoticed by the two arguing and sniffed the air looking to find her prey.

"Damn trails gone cold.," she muttered. She realized her mistake when Botan and Kurama turned to face her. "Shit here comes the fight"

Botan clutched her oar, ready to swing again at Catarina's head. But Kurama put his hand in front of Botan to stop her attack. This received a snort of laughter from Catarina.

"How in the hell did I get defeated so easy," she laughed at the sight of the two of them. "Killing human mob bosses must have made me soft."

"You will face judgment before Koenma for your crimes," Botan started her righteous rant. "You…"

"Yeah, yeah," Catarina sighed, cutting Botan off. "Look girly I heard it all before and you can gladly take me to see the fearsome King Enma Jr. After I have your spirit detective's head, my daughter safe, and that bastard of a demon's blood flowing down my blades. Then I will face judgment. Till then, back the fuck OFF!"

She brushed the dirt off her jeans and glared at the two. Botan just gaped at her, while Kurama smirked at her. The smirk sent shivers up her spine. _What the hell is it with this boy!_

"So what happened to your daughter?" asked Kurama, but his voice had a different pitch to it. Botan suspected that it was Youko speaking, but why?

"Not that you care but she was basically stolen from under my nose. My employer had me kill, ugh" she pulled one of her fan blades from the wall. "A mob boss in Columbia, stole my daughter while I was there, and now he wants Yusuke dead before I can have her back, ugh" she freed her other blade. She stared whipping the dust off them on her pants. "He has her in chains in his basement."

"You know you could have asked for our help," replied Botan, lowering her oar.

"No offense, but wanted criminals don't normally ask the good guys for help," Catarina laughed, as she placed the fan blades back into her wrist slits.

"I can help you," said Kurama, well actually Youko. Kurama had long been pushed to the side. Youko longed to break free of this body and hold his mate. His mate who he thought the bounty hunter had killed too. He had smelled her and knew she had been faithful to him, so that meant the girl was his daughter.

"Right, like I would take help from a pretty boy," she laughed, and placed her hands on her hips. "So you may have fought in the Dark Tournament, but those are the fluffy bunnies of the demonic underworld. Hell right now I don't know who my employer is, what kind of demon he is! I don't know his powers or if he has already killed my daughter or if he'll kill me and my daughter once I bring him Yusuke's head!"

She stopped herself. She was reaching the edge of hysteria, and needed to keep a cool head, or she would lose it all. Bending down and pick up her daggers, she thought she ended the discussion. Putting them back in place and she started to walk past them. Kurama grabbed her arm, she turned to stare at him shocked by his action.

"Let me help you, please," Youko pleaded. Seeing the pain in her pale blue eyes he wanted to take it away. He would do it however he could. Confusion passed threw her eyes before she snapped her arm away from him.

"I don't need your help," she hissed, and glared at him again. "I haven't needed anyone for 15 long years, and that's not about to change. So stay out of my way pretty boy or you may just lose an arm."

She stormed off. H_ow dare he touch me! Fucking bastard!_ She slammed her fist into a brick wall on her left. A safe distance from him. After all she wouldn't let him see he was getting to her. How is it possible one boy was starting to stir old feelings. She ran back to her apartment and sat on her roof. Looking up at the stars she felt tears slip from her eyes.

"Youko," she whispered. "I thought the pain would leave me as the years went on. Yet today, old wounds seemed to have opened. Damn you pretty boy, you look nothing like my Youko!"

She slammed her fist on the roof. She was upset at herself. After all she promised herself no more tears after Catalina was born. Being strong for both her and Catalina had taken it's told, but it was what she had to do.

"Don't worry Catty, I will save you," she silently vowed to the stars, using her daughter's childhood nickname. Wipeing her eyes off, and turned to look at the sky once more. She recalled all the times in the forest clearing when her and Youko would look up at them. What she would give anything to have those carefree times back.

"Yusuke Urameshi, you will lose your head tomorrow," Catarina hissed as she headed back inside. "I won't lose the last thing I have of Youko's!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next time I'll give you a bigger glimps into the mind of Kurama. Oh what will happen!**

**Catarina: You told me no one would know about me crying!**

**Calm down, I care trust me,-Catarina whips out fan blades- now put the fan blades down.**

**Catarina: Witch, start running**

**No argument here, till next time I'll be running for my life! Bye!**


	4. Kurama and his thoughts

**And we are back for chapter 4, and when we say we I mean me, Catarina is mad at me cause she's not in this chapter, oh well!XD**

**Special thanks to crazyloverofboys! **

**and of course the disclaimer, I the Witch of Erie Knoll own nothing you regonize as from Yu Yu Hakusho, I may own the rights to Catarina once she loses her appeal of freedom! And as always enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kurama strolled back home. The events where still fresh in his mind. Youko had finally stirred down. Still he just found out his mate is alive, and he has a daughter, who is in danger. He couldn't blame the kitsune for being upset.

_"How did she survive?" _came Youko's voice across Kurama's mind.

_"I do not know, my friend. But more importantly, how do we get her to accept our help?"_

_"Leave that to me, I'll find away. Youko Kurama does not leave his mate or child in distress."_

He finally came upon his house. He quickly and quietly walked in and snuck upstairs without anyone hearing him. He didn't want to be disturbed by his human family right now. Atleast not when Youko was clearly upset. He quickly went into his room and found Hiei leaning against his window.

"Hello Hiei," he said as he sat on his bed to face Hiei. "Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to know if you told her," he stated.

"No," Kurama sighed. "I couldn't. I don't think she would believe me anyway. It would seem a little impossible."

"Hn, she has been threw a greater hell then just finding out about you."

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked. "Do you know what happened to her after I died?"

"Of course I do," Hiei laughed. "Almost every demon knows what happened."

"Well then tell me," Kurama said with great interest. "I wish to know what happened to her."

"Well," he sighed. "I'm going to keep this short and not go into great detail. After you died in her arms, she killed, no slaughtered all the bounty hunter's men. Then she stalked over to the bounty hunter, slammed her hand into his chest and ripped his heart out. She then wandered into the town that had put a price on both of your heads, stalked to the middle of the town square. The hand that held the heart flew up and squeezed till the heart exploded. It seemed she lost her mind at the point and started slaughtering the village. I mean everyone, men, women, children, animals, she passed the judgment of guilty upon them, and executed them.

"By the time she returned to her senses no one was left of the town. She,and the village were covered in blood, it dripped off the buildings and the tips of her claws. She just left the town and was barely every heard of, till about five years ago, when she reclaimed her title as one of the best assassins. Most demons thought she was hiding from Koenma, but now I figure she was just trying to raise her daughter in peace."

Kurama took this all in. She had murder thousands in one day, well more like hundreds, but still Koenma would see it as almost the same. Sure she had killed before they where together. Hell that is how they met, she was suppose to assassinate him. Who ever thought him and his partner would send assassins after each other. She got lucky though, Yomi tortured the assassin sent to kill him, until the day he died. Poor bastard, Kurama almost regretted hiring him, almost.

"Wait," Youko said as he took over Kurama's body. "You knew she was alive?"

Hiei nodded. This pissed Youko off more. Hiei knew who he was, knew Catarina was his mate and she was alive. Yet he never bothered to tell him! He glared daggers at Hiei.

"Before you get upset I must tell you, I thought you knew she was alive."

"You thought I knew! Well hell if I knew I would have been with her, instead of stealing Koenma's spirit world artifacts." Youko got up and started to pace. His hair was slowly turning silver. "I would never have stolen the Forlorn Hope, and I would have my mate, and known my child. They would never had been in this predicament!"

"But if you didn't steal the Forlorn Hope, Shiori Minamino would be dead," replied Hiei hoping to bring Kurama back out before he had to deal with a fully transformed pissed off Youko. Kurama sat back on the bed and placed his head in his hands. His hair had gone back to just being red.

"I'm so confused right now," Kurama muttered.

"You know I never told Yukina about me because it would complicate things," Hiei sighed. "Think about it before you tell her."

Hiei was gone out the window in a blink of an eye. Kurama fell back on his bed.

"What am I going to do," he sighed. Part of him wanted to be with his mate and child. The other half told him not to say anything cause she would never believe him and it would only cause her more pain. "Hiei I'm thinking, but it's not helping."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And this was a little glimps into Kurama's confused mind. I think he is taking the news well, I mean how is someone suppose to react to finding out their mate is alive and they have a child!XD**

**Kurama: Do you like picking on me or something?**

**Nope just a warped sense of humor, till next time. And remember Reviews welcomed, and heck flame me if you want too!XD**


	5. The assassin and her shorten time

**Catarina: Time for a new chapter. Unfortantly the witch is off in her own world depressed cause she didn't recive anymore reviews. What a baby! Anyway no ownership of Yu Yu Hakusho over here. Also I'm actually in this Chapter, and on with the show!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Catarina's tail twitched with impatience. She was sitting on a roof over looking Sarayashiki public junior high, she had been watching the school for three days hoping Yusuke would show up.

"That little punk better not have lied to me," she muttered threw her clenched teeth. The day after her first encounter with the spirit detective and pretty boy, she had beaten up most of the punks in the area, and had received some rewarding information about the group.

Catarina looked down to see her target approaching. A sly grin passed over her lips as she leapt off thethree storybuilding to the ground below.

"Well well, detective," smirked Catarina. "Do you know what time school starts?"

"Look I have enough people telling me when to go to school," replied Yusuke. "I don't need the person trying to kill me telling me too!"

"Ha, well let's get this over with," Catarina said as she got into her fighting stance.

"Fine with me," Yusuke said as he flew at her with a punch. She grabbed his fist and squeezed it.

"Little boy you have no back up this time," she kicked him away. "I will not be defeated so easily this time.

"Yusuke Urameshi! Report to student guidance room now," said Mr. Takenaka.

"Scram old man," growled Catarina. She wasn't letting anyone getting between her and her prey. "This is between me and the boy!"

Takenaka smack Catarina in the back of the head. She turned to punch the old man.

"Yusuke is my responsibility," said Takenaka, refusing to back down. "Leave him to me. I do not need young women interfering with a student's acdemics!"

"This is getting ridiculous!" hissed Catarina. she was beyond pissed at the old man, but she was in deep shit as it was. killing an innocent human would only prolong her long punishment as is. "Honestly, what happened to the good old days when people would think twice about interfering with an assassination! Fine have him for now! I'll be back Yusuke!"

She stormed off. Yusuke scratched his head, then was pulled into the school by his ear. Takenaka dragged him to his office, he wasn't going to let Yusuke escape him this time.

Catarina slammed open the door of her apartment. She fell onto the couch. she was beyond irratated. Luckly the walk to the apartment had cooled her temper some, that she didn't want to kill every human she saw.

"Stupid humans! They don't know how to die or to not interfere! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Assassin no complete her job," said a shadow by the door.

"Oh jeez," Catarina said as she stared at the figure. "My employer sends Shadow demons as messengers! How pathetic."

"Me no pathetic," it hissed. "You pathetic. You no destroy target. You have two more days."

"WHAT!" she roared as she flew to her feet. "He said I had till the full moon, that's ten more days not two."

"Master impatient. Wants job done now. You kill boy or girl is gone forever!"

The Shadow demon fled as Catarina chucked a lamp at it.

"Dammit two more days! This is getting crazy," she sighed. She sat down again. _Pretty boy offered to help. _"Aw fucking mind! Why won't he leave my thoughts!"

She decided Yusuke must die now, or he insanity would leave her incapable of doing the job. _Right me incapable_. She got up and headed towards the door. She would find Yusuke even if she had to tear the city apart.

Two hours later she was ready to kill the first person who even spoke to her. _Heh, maybe I do have a slight temper problem._ she giggled to herself. _I'm losing my mind to purrfect._ She then bumped into the last person she wanted to see.

"Pretty boy," she said as she turned to face Kurama. "Don't you have a girlfriend or someone else you can bother?"

"Well this time I wasn't exactly looking for you," replied Kurama. "I was looking for Yusuke, he seems to have disappeared."

"Jeez, tell me about it," she sighed. "I have spent all afternoon looking for the punk. Do you think he would be kind enough to show himself!"

Kurama laughed at her. "I'm sure your prey always walks right up to you and say 'Kill me please'"

"Would make my job a hell of a lot easier," she laughed. "But that takes the excitement out of the chase. Although this cat and mouse game has gone on long enough."

"Is it because you have something bigger at stake here?" Kurama questioned her. She stopped and stared at him. She was in deep thought before she decided.

"I guess it would make sense," she sighed. "Catalina is my world. She is all I have left to live for, or I would have died long ago."

She continued to walk down the street not really caring where she went. Kurama stared at her as she walked away. He had to ask her the question, it would tell him how true her love was.

"Why would you have died?" he asked. She turned and stared at him, her eyes wide with shock. "Well was there at least something worth dying for?"

"If I didn't know Catalina was growing inside my womb I would of followed my mate in death. This world is too cold without love," she said as she turned to walk away. She had enough of pretty boy's interrogation. He didn't know her, her pain, her child, or her love. He had no right making her buried emotions stir.

She turned the corner to run from him. She only ran when she felt it was to protect herself, and she was in mortal danger of spilling all her pain to pretty boy. Refusing to share her feelings with anyone, she started to run and then slammed into someone else.

"Yusuke!" she gasped, as Kurama turned the corner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Catarina: Well that's all for now, atleast till I can get the writer out of her own world and finish this thing. As always review, flame, heck just tell her what you are think of this story, good or bad it will shout to her people are reading and make her happy. It will make me happy too, if she doesn't finish this I sit in a corner and collect dust. I hate dust!**


	6. Yusuke and the fight

**Wow chapter 6 already and only two reviews! But hey who's counting!**

**Catarina: Um you our!**

**Oh hush! I had a bad day at work yesterday, so this will be my only update today..**

**Catarina: So she says! **

**Just give em the disclaimer so they can read!**

**Catarina: Right whatever. Again no ownership of Yu Yu Hakusho, or I would be in the manga and tv show. Now read on!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Finally we meet again," purred Catarina. "I need your head and quickly. I will play no more games with you."

"Playing games!" Yusuke gaped. "You got me a weeks worth of detention with Takenaka!"

"I do not care about you pitiful school problems!" Catarina hissed as she released her claws and went for Yusuke's face. She fought Yusuke with a fury she never knew. All she could think about was losing her daughter forever.

"I will not lose her!" she screamed as she continued to claw at Yusuke. He took some damage before he got a punch into her gut. She returned his punch with a knee to his chin.

Kurama stood on the side line. He wasn't sure what he should do. Part of him, the Youko part anyway, wanted to help her behead Yusuke and save the girl. The other half, his human half of course, wanted to help Yusuke and get him to join forces with Catarina to hunt down the demon and kill him. Why was it so hard to decided what to do?

"You going to let them continue to beat the crap out of each other?" asked Hiei. He had been watching Yusuke for awhile. Botan had made him just incase Catarina decided to show up. And he was enjoying watching Yusuke right now. The girl refuse to give an inch this time, and Yusuke was getting an ass kicking. It had been at least a week since he last watched a good ass kicking.

Hiei stepped to the side and let Yusuke's body fly by. Catarina had just kicked him and he flew a good five feet, and she had dash to jump onto of him and continue her assault.

"She may just be more violent then Yusuke could ever hope to be," Hiei smirked. He had never seen a girl fight with such ferocity, she was down right vicious.

"This is nothing," Youko said, taking over Kurama's body again. "When we had our fight it lasted three straight days. Blood was flowing out of our bodies the last day."

"What happened on the last day?" asked Hiei curiously. He rarely ever got to talk with Youko, especailly when he appeared to be in a good mood.

"She's a half breed, and her human breeding made her lose," he smirked.

"And then?"

"Then I took her back to my home and had a maid nurse her back to health," he laughed thinking back to those long lost years. He held a certain respect for her that he couldn't kill her when she had passed out from starvation. She was a worthy opponent, and had planned to fight her once she was back to health. Unfortunately for that plan he had fallen, and fallen hard for the young woman.

"So how old is she," Hiei joked.

"78 years old," he replied. He was watching the fight before him. Yusuke had gotten some hits in, and Catarina's left eye was starting to swell. Yet she wasn't backing down an inch. Yusuke on the other hand looked like a bruised swollen tomato. He had claw marks down both his cheeks, and a criss-cross pattern across his chest. Not to mention his jaw look broke.

Kurama decided Yusuke had taken enough damage. He took the rose from his hair.

"Rose Whip!" he screamed as he transformed the rose into his whip. He whipped it at Catarina. It wrapped around her waist and he pulled her off of Yusuke. "Enough, you have beaten him enough!"

"No he still has his head!" she shrieked from her confinements. She struggled against the whip, her mind a blur, as she had given in to all her emotions. "He must DIE!"

"Enough Catarina!" screamed Youko. He hated seeing his mate in this state of mind. She was the cold calculating assassin, not the blood lusting lunatic he saw before him. "Why not allow us to help you rescue your daughter," he said trying his plea again. "Yusuke will get to keep his head, and you'll have everything you want back."

"Everything I want," she said snapping back to attention. "I can never have anything I want! My mate is dead, I'm barely alive and letting a scum of a human control me! Worst of all Catalina is in danger and I am almost powerless to help her!"

"Let us help you," Hiei said. Kurama looked at Hiei surprised that he would offer assistance. _She is your mate after all._ said Hiei's voice across Kurama's mind. Kurama knew Hiei was a true friend, even if Hiei would never admit to it.

"Why would you help me," Catarina laughed. "After all I did just try to kill your friend over there."

Hiei and Kurama remained silent. What could they say to convince her besides the truth? The truth wasn't ready to come out of Kurama's mouth, and Hiei would never reveal the truth. Luckily Yusuke stepped in at this time.

"Because they want me to keep my head," said Yusuke rubbing his jaw. "I will help you too. I doubt my jaw could take another punch from you."

Catarina was speechless. Never in her life had anyone offered her help. In fact she had never known any kind of kindness, hope, or joy since Youko, except the joy Catalina brought to her. Her life was full of pain and sorrow, and the occasonal job, pretty much it was empty. She was on the verge of tears, then something happen to throw her over the edge.

"You betray master!" hissed a Shadow demon. "No good assassin betray master! Girl gone forever now!"

Catarina felt furry like she never felt before. No one accused her of betray, especially when she had not even confirmed her betrayal. Although she was thinking about it, she had not decided. She had enough of the lousy Shadow demons.

Bringing out her fan blades and making short work of the Rose Whip, she lunged at the demon slicing it two. More Shadow demons appeared, and attacked her. She had cut down five more before one stabbed her with a knife in her stomach. She felt the dull pain and had cut down six more before her vision started to blur. She had lost to much blood. She fell to her knees and felt the black surround her. Was this to truly be her last fight. No! Catalina! She fought back again. She felt every punch that connected with her already sore body. Two more fell before the darkness consumed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Catarina:(Jaw drops) I lost the fight! WTF!**

**Yes, now will you live or die? Life and death so close at hand!**

**Catarina: You have a bad day at work and I pay! That's it quite your job! People save me! Tell her she is nuts if she kills me off! There would be no story and what will happen to Catalina! Your nuts witch girl! You killed your story!**

**Till next time! There will be a next time I promise you, weather or not Catarina lives the story will go on.**

**Catarina: I can't be dead, but knowing you I very well could be. I'm so depressed now:'(**


	7. Kurama and his Demon

**And I am back with chapter 7!**

**Catarina: Finally! Now tell me do I live or die!**

**All in good time, you'll just have to read to find out, and by the way I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

Kurama was shock at the sight before him. Catarina had torn through his Rose Whip, which had quickly repaired itself, and sliced the demon in two. Then the street they where on was covered in Shadow demons. There had to be at leasta hundredof them. The bulk of them attacking Catarina.

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke where making quick work of the demons. Then Kurama looked over and saw Catarina fall. Youko couldn't take anymore, he had just found his mate! No way would she be taken from him.

Youko transformed, ears and all. The Shadow demons where momentarily stunned by the transformation the just witnessed, then continued to attack. Youko had enough of these pitiful demons.

"Rose Whiplash!" he called out. The Rose Whiplash took care of the remainingShadow demons. The only one that was left fled in terror. Youko didn't care, he was worried about the unmoving Catarina. He went to her side at once.

"Youko," gasped Yusuke. He had only seen Kurama in demon form before at the Dark Tournament. It was still shocking to see it again, especially when no magic item was present to stir the transformation.

"Catarina," Youko said as he knelt down by her. He pulled her in to his lap and put his ear next to her lips. She was still breathing, to his relief. He moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Please wake up, love"

Her eyes peaked open. Her pale blue eyes stared into Youko's golden hazel eyes.

"Youko," she breathed. "I…"

She fell back into the blackness. He picked her up cradle style and walked over to the stunned Hiei and Yusuke. He didn't care that her blood was staining his white clothes. He needed to attened to her wounds and quickly. Catarina was slowly slipping from this world, and Youko would do his damnest to save her.

"I must attend to her wounds quickly," said Youko. Hiei stared at Youko, he still didn't understand how he was able to transform.

_You must tell me how you did that. _came Hiei's voice threw Youko's head.

_Later._ Was his only reply.

"My house is closest," said Yusuke, coming out of his shock. "Let's go."

The walk to Yusuke's house was quiet. To no one's surprise Atsuko had gone out for the night. They walked through the house andinto Yusuke's room.

"Lay her on the bed," Yusuke said. He cringed at the thought of washing the blood off his sheets, but he wasn't getting on Youko's bad side. Hiei walked in with a bowl of warm water and an arm full of rags. He handed them over to Youko, and then sat next to Yusuke against the wall opposite the bed,as Youko cleaned Catarina's wounds.

"You think she is still alive?" Yusuke whispered to Hiei.

"For his sake I hope she is," he muttered. "Shouldn't you go attend to your own wounds?"

"Yeah, I guess," Yusuke said as he got up and left the room. Hiei knew is was going to be a long night. He decided to take a quick nap, while the others where attending to wounds. Youko had taken her shirt off and was cleaning her stab wound.

"You still look amazing, even after a harsh beaten," he whispered to her. He patched the cleaned stabwound and hope the blood would soon clot. She had lost far too much blood. If she was a full demon he knew he wouldn't doubt for a secondshe would survive."But you are a half breed, and must fightfor your right to live. I haven't seen you this battered and bruised, since our fight. You gave me a run for my life."

"So who is she really?" asked Yusuke leaning on the doorway. He had bandages over the scratch marks across his cheeks, and the swelling had gone down in his jaw.

"My mate," Youko replied. He checked her over once more. Besides the stab wound nothing else was bleeding out, and most of her bruises had turned a deep purple. She murmured in her sleep. Youko covered her up with a blanket and signaled Yusuke to follow him. Hiei stayed where he was to make sure nothing happened to Catarina.

They made it out to the kitchen, and sat at the table. they sat in silence for awhile,when Yusuke finally broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Youko looked up at him, he was tired and couldn't hold his demon form any longer. In a flash he was back to his human form. He sighed and look down at his hands covered in Catarina's blood. "Because I wasn't even sure if I was going to tell her."

"Well are you?"

"Not yet," he sighed.

"You know I don't agree," Yusuke sighed. "But I won't say anything. So how do we plan to retrieve her, and I assume your daughter?"

"Well until she awakes we can't do much," Kurama said slamming his fist against the table. "She know where this demon is located, I wouldn't know how to find him without her help. Also Catalina is indeed my daughter."

"We could ask Botan."

"Yes, except she is a wanted criminal, and I refuse to let her get caught or turn herself in."

"Maybe pacifier breath will go easy on her is she turns herself in," Yusuke said to comfort his friend. "You know punish her like he is you and Hiei."

"I wish he would be that easy, but her crimes are great." Yusuke looked to say 'how bad could they be' when Kurama continued. "She slaughtered a whole village."

"Yeah, and Hiei killed people," argued Yusuke.

"She killed small children, animals that where just breathing there. When it comes down to it pure innocence! She committed the most heinous act in the spirit world. I doubt there is anything you could do to get Koenma to change his mind about her."

"Don't lose hope yet," Yusuke said. "The outcome of this may still turn out happy."

"How is that possible," said Kurama as he threw his head into his hands. "I'm not sure she will even survive the night, let alone be able to be reunited with me."

**Catarina: I'm going to kill you if I die!**

**Why? You deserve to die, you are a murder.**

**Catarina: But... I'm such a lovable character!**

**Where is your proof? Next time you will find out if Catarina lives or dies. Best part is she doesn't even know! (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!) Quiet! Review, flame, atleast let me know you are reading! I want to know what people think! Till next time, I'm your Witchy host, and that's my assassin!**


	8. The assassin and her life

**And we are back! (Catarina's tail twitches) Now to answer the question of Catarina's life! Read to find out!**

**Catarina:WHAT! Tell me now!**

**READ! Plus, I had a bad day at work and no reviews or flames!So I don't need to put up with you right now!**

**Catarina: You know it's illegal to kill your muses in the state of Ohio!**

**Um, I don't live in Ohio. (DAMMIT!) Also no own Yu Yu Hakusho, of course you know that by now.**

The darkness seemed to be getting lighter. There was a bright light ahead of her. She wanted to head towards it. She had a feeling the light would lead her away from the pain, the hurt, the loss, the emptiness that was her life.

_Wait! No the light will lead to death! I'm not gonna die and leave my daughter in danger! NEVER!_

"Ne..ver," she whispered. Hiei had heard her and walked over to stared down at Catarina. She wasn't moving, but her breathing was ragged. He had a feeling she was battling for her life, but what could he do about it? What did the humans do to make their love ones come back?

"Catarina," he said to her. he knew it was a crazy idea, but he didn't know what else to do."Come back to him, he needs you."

What was he doing. This was crazy! _What could Kurama and Yusuke possible be talking about for so longand leaving me with this problem! If she dies Youko will take his anger out on me, I know it!_

_"He needs you," _she heard. _Who the hell is HE! _She steamed. Then she remembered. Before the darkness surrounded her she saw him. _"Youko?"_

"Youko," she murmured. Tears start to flow from her eyes. Hiei had enough he was going to get the others. "Help me."

Hiei turned to face her again. He couldn't leave her, even if for a minuet. He just have to hope the others would return soon. He knew she had heard him, but it wasn't the right thing to say to make her wake up. But what could he say to make her awake?

"You have to wake up," he said. He was sure this would get her. "You have to save you daughter."

She started to thrash around in the bed. Well he certainly angered her, but her eyes where still closed. _What the hell was going through this woman's mind._ Hiei thought. _Kurama, get in here now!_ Hiei thought into Kurama's mind.

_"Catalina! I can't die! I need to save her!"_ she was fighting her way away from the light. But the darkness just really wasn't that comforting. The light was caressing her soul with it's promise of no pain. _"NO! There will be pain! Punishment no matter whichway I go! I choose my destiny! MY PATH!"_ she screamed at the light.

She had started to scream and mutter something Hiei couldn't understand. Hiei was starting to freak out, he had no idea what to do. Kurama reached the door way and stared at the bed. Her eyes flew opened and Hiei looked down at her.

She struggled to keep her eyesopen. When they came into focus she wasstareing into Hiei's crimson eyes. Part of her had hope she would awake to see Youko's eyes, but those eyes were definitely not his. Regaining her senses she sat up, a little too quickly, as she felt a sharp pain in her gut. The blackness was threatening to return, but she would fight it, Catalina needed her.

"Where am I?" she said glaring at Hiei.

"Safe," Kurama said. He walked over to the bed where she sat up. She stared at him, then realized she was sitting only in her bra and pants.

"Pretty boy," she growled. "I feel you have some explaining to do. Let's start with where the hell is my shirt?"

"I had to take it off to attended to your stab wound," replied Kurama. "You should rest, you have lost a lot of blood."

"The hell I'll rest!" she screamed. "How dare you tell me what to do!"

She threw the covers back and went to stand up. She was still light headed, and ended up being caught by Kurama. She was three inches shorter then Kurama, but she was use to men being taller then her 5'8". She stared up into his green eyes, almost mesmerized by them. She thought they hid some great secret behind them.

Hiei took this moment as a chance to slip from the room. It was getting a little to evolved for his tastes. Plus he wanted to see if Yusuke had some ice cream in his freezer.

Kurama was having a hard time trying to stop Youko from being released again. He could feel every curve of her body pressed against him. Neither where making a move, just pressed against each other staring into each other eyes. Youko was incredibly happy at this development. He didn't care she had to trip and fall into his arms for him to hold her again. He wasn't about to let go of her, never again! _Tell her the truth Shuichi!_ roared Youko.

"Catarina," said Kurama finally finding his voice. "I…"

Catarina seemed to snap from her daze as Kurama spoke. She pushed herself off him, and fell back onto the bed.

"Seems I have no balance right now," she laughed. _Get a hold of yourself girl! Also heart stop beating so fast! This is not good! Shit he's staring at me again!_ "Um, where is my shirt?"

_Smooth Catarina,_ she thought._ I'm sure he thinks you are very sane and cool headed now!_

Kurama picked her shirt up off the ground and tossed it to her. He had put some distance between them, now leaning against the wall opposite of the bed. She almost found out the truth! He wasn't ready for her reaction yet! Plus, she was injured, it would be like taking advantage of her! She had her shirt on, and was fingering the hole the knife had gone through.

"Catalina is going to kill me," she sighed.

"What?" Kurama said. Surely he didn't hear her right. Why would her daughter kill her over a shirt?

"Because this is one of her band shirt she goes through great length to get delivered here," Catarina sighed again thinking about her daughter. "She was never happy when we moved from America to here. She told me these shirts are her piece of America she refuses to give up."

"Why did you live in America?"

"Because living here brought to many memories back. Good ones and bad ones," she put her head into her hands, afraid tears would fall. _Why am I pouring my guts out to pretty boy?_ "I was afraid too. Afraid I would leave Catalina to join Youko on the other side."

Kurama needed to change the subject, and quick. Youko was stirring, angered by the pain she had to go through. He didn't know what he would do if the angry kitsune broke free.

"Will you let us help you now?" he asked her.

"Do I have a choice anymore?" she replied. Her mood just got darker. "All my choices have been taken away. I hate this feeling of powerlessness!" _Dammit stop telling him these things!_ "So do you have a plan?"

"For right now you rest," said Kurama. "Tomorrow we will find this demon and get your daughter back."

"She's already gone," she replied. "He has taken her far away by now."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Motherly instincts," she replied. "Promise me we will find her."

"I promise," Kurama said as he left the room. She stared at where he left. Why did she feel so reassured when he promised her. _Only Youko ever made me feel this way. Could he be related to Youko?_

**Catarina: HA! I knew you couldn't kill me! (wipes sweat off brow)**

**Had you worried huh?**

**Catarina: Hell yeah you did! Knowing you, until this story is over I will contuine to fear for my life.**

**Well review, flame, call Catarina a murder! You know I'm dying to hear what people are thinking so far!**

**Catarina: Ya, she thinks no reviews mean people hate her story, and if she thinks that she'll stop writting! Also we are moving to Ohio!**


	9. What is real anymore?

**Wow Chapter 9 already! I'm not sure how long this will go on, but I do how it will end.**

**Catarina: Jeez well goody for you. Now can we move to Ohio?**

**NO! I like my home. Also thank you Shadow-Ninja-Fay, and don't worry Youko will get what is coming to him!****Disclaimer pls.**

**Catarina: Right BLAH BLAH BLAH no ownership BLAH BLAH BLAH Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Um right, works for me! Back to our story!**

Kurama left the room, hoping she would get some rest. He joined Hiei and Yusuke in the kitchen. Hiei was glaring at Yusuke.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurama.

"I don't have any ice cream," sighed Yusuke. Kurama laughed at this. "So is she going to be alright?"

"Yes," replied Kurama. "But we need to find Catalina."

"I'm in," replied Yusuke. "I'm sure we can get Kuwabara to join us."

"Yes," Kurama hesitated. "Can we not tell Kuwabara about her being my mate."

"Of course," replied Hiei. "He still doesn't know about Yukina, so why would he need to know about Catarina."

"I'm still against her not knowing the truth," Yusuke added. "She has a right to know."

"She won't believe me," sighed Kurama. "Until I can transform into Youko, she won't believe. Even if I could she may just call me a shape shifter and refuse to believe. She has been through to much pain and hurt, I won't give her another reason to hurt again."

"The truth has a way of coming out," replied Yusuke. Kurama gave him a look that said 'Tell her and I'll kill you'. "Don't worry I'm not going to be the one who tells her."

"So what can we do?" asked Hiei.

"It looks hopeless right now," Kurama sighed. "She doesn't know who employed her, where he is, or anything. Also if we get unlucky she have a freak out and we will totally be screwed."

"I don't get," replied Yusuke. "How can she be the best assassin in the demon world if she freaks out at the slightest road block."

"She doesn't," Kurama said coming to her defense. "She is emotionally torn right now. With her assignments she goes in, kills, leaves, and then collects. Never letting her emotions get evolved with a job. This isn't your typical job neither. She's fighting for her child's life, something I don't think she ever had to do."

"Let's get some rest and we will deal with this problem tomorrow," suggested Yusuke. "You guys might as well stay here."

While the boys settled in for the night, Catarina was in deep thought.

_Who is this Kurama? Let's list all I know about him: His human name is __Shuichi Minamino__, is a perfect student and son, has a demonic soul, which is odd, cause he seems perfectly human. I mean I still have some demonic features like my tail, hair color, and my elongated ears. He looks absolutely human. The only thing that throws it off is he can make that rose into a whip. Where have I seen that before. Think Catarina, THINK!_

"Oh my sweet catnip," she breathed in shock. _Youko could do that with a rose. He could do about anything possible with plants. But then this boy, he must, but he couldn't, could he?_

She felt the tears form in her eyes. She didn't care anymore, she let them fall. She never felt a more painful betrayal in her life. "How could you Youko, I thought you loved me," she whispered.

Kurama couldn't sleep so he went to check on Catarina. He found her sitting there tears flowed from her eyes, and she was staring out into space. She looked so numb, he had to know what was wrong.

"Why are you crying?" he asked from the doorway. He couldn't risk getting close to her, especially when her emotions where effecting Youko.

"Because of you," she glared at him. "I finally figured out who you are. Also I don't need your help, nor do I want it from you"

Her voice seemed like it was laced with venom and it stung him. He was shocked at her words and didn't know how to reply at her accusations. To deny them would be stupid, this was the reaction he was afraid she would have.

"Look," Kurama sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was afraid you would react this way.."

"How could I not!" she interrupted. She stood to face him. "I loved Youko with my heart and soul, and you are proof he didn't return those affections to me truly."

"What?" Kurama said confused. Did she really think him escaping death was proof he didn't love her? "How can you say that! If you look back to the relationship, nothing but love was present!"

"So it would seem," she hissed. "But then if it was purrfect like it seemed, why where you ever born!"

"So I could get revenge on the bounty hunter I thought killed you," Kurama said through gritted teeth.

"Ha! Every demon knows what I did to that fool and his men, and the village who hired him. Plus I don't see the connection here, except you where trying to avenge your dead father."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurama was more confused then ever now. _What was she talking about?_

"What am I talking about!" she fumed. "I'm talking about you being the son of Youko! What did you think I was talking about?"

Kurama started to laugh. The was the last think he thought she would ever come to the conclusion too. Catarina crossed her arms and let a low warning growl at him. This caused him to sober up his laughter.

"I'm sorry," he said wiping the tears from his eyes. "But how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Isn't it obvious," she growled. "You have a demonic soul, a kitsune one at that and a human one too. You remind me of him, and the big give away was the manipulation of the rose into the whip. Plus you are using his last name! How could he do this, was I not good enough!"

"I'm not his son," replied the now serious Kurama.

"You're not?" said Catarina stopping her ranting. "Well then who the hell are you cause you started acting damn guilty when I accused you of knowing who you are! I want answers NOW!"

"You know you where close," he said as he walked over to her. He stood barely an inch away from her and looked down at her. "You really want to know who I am?"

Was it her imagination or did he grow an inch or two. His hair seemed to be getting lighter to, and his eyes where starting to turn gold. His question registered in her mind and she nodded her head. He pulled her against him and whispered into her ear.

"I AM Youko."

He the pulled her into a bone crushing kiss, and transformed into his demon form for the second time that night. He broke the kiss after a minuet. She stared at him new tears formed in her eyes. Her dream seemed to becoming true. She didn't care how it was possible. Her emotions where running high, her love, her life was before her.

"Youko," she let out as she swooned. Youko hadn't let her go, so she didn't hit the floor. He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed.

"I guess you will always fall for me," he laughed. He was extremely tried after transforming twice in one night. Crawling into the bed with her and wrapping his arms around her, he didn't think twice what might happen when she awoke. Actually he could careless. He had spent 15 years without sleeping with his mate, no way would he let this opportunity pass. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, as she snuggled against him. She started lightly purring to his delight. Maybe things would turn out for the best. No one was going to take her away from him, EVER.

**Catarina: Isn't that taking advantage of me!**

**Oh hush it's cute, he likes you!**

**Catarina: You can be so immature sometimes. but anyway Reviews, Flames, Questions, or Comments? We accept them all!**

**You sound like a credit card comercial! Anyway till next time!**


	10. The fury of an assassin scorned

**Time for Chapter 10! **

**Catarina: I still say he took advantage of me!**

**Hush!**

**Catarina: I want revenge!**

**You know the disclaimer, now read on!**

At some point in the night Kurama had transformed back to his human form. His arms where still tightly wrapped around the peacefully sleeping Catarina. _Better move before she awakes and I get my head bitten off._

He slowly eased out of the bed, but his one arm was trapped under Catarina. Slowly he pulled at it, and prayed she wouldn't awake. When his arm was free he flew back into the wall. Looking back at Catarina, he feared she would awake. But she just turned over in her sleep. A smile crept to his face as he tipped toe out of the room. _Ha, I didn't even get caught._

"So you told her," said Hiei. Yusuke and Hiei had saw him sneaking out of the bed. Yusuke had a huge grin across his face, and was failing miserably at keeping his laughter to himself.

"Well I kinda told her," replied Kurama, damn he was starting to feel guilty. Youko on the other hand was pissed he had been made to leave the bed so quickly.

"What do you mean kinda?" asked Yusuke. "Kinda doesn't get you permission to a lady's bed."

"Uh.. Right so what's for breakfast?" Kurama said, desperately seeking a change in topic.

"Kurama," Hiei looked at Kurama with surprise in his eyes. "Does she know you slept with her last night?"

Kurama started to panic. He didn't want them to think he took advantage of Catarina, and he didn't want to tell them a lie. He started walking towards the kitchen, hoping against hope, the topic of food would stop their inquiry.

"So who's hungry?"

"Stop avoiding the question," said Yusuke a little pissed. He thought Kurama had more honor then to take advantage of an injured woman. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing," Kurama said. "I just accidentally fell asleep. Stop staring at me like that! I didn't do anything!"

"Kurama," Hiei said, his voice a little strained. "You were just found in the bed of your formermate, but she doesn't know that. What else can we suspect!"

Meanwhile, Catarina awoke. She turned over, and felt the other side of the bed still warm.

"What happened last night?" she murmured as she sat up. Her mind was blank, what had happen. She massaged her temples, a dull headache was forming. The memories flooded back to her. "Oh, I'll kill him!"

She got up and stormed out of the room. She heard voices coming from the kitchen. She got there and saw Kurama being questioned by Hiei and Yusuke. She didn't care what they think, she wanted him to pay.

"You fucking bastard!" she hissed. Kurama stood to face her. She backhanded him across his face. "Fifteen fucking years. No word from you! Did you honestly think it was okay to keep the fact you were alive from me! Do you know how many nights I mourned for you!"

"I didn't know you where alive," Kurama cried, as he rubbed his red cheek. "If I did I would have found you!"

"Then why didn't you tell me this first day we met," she fumed. "Oh no wait the great Youko Kurama is above all! I guess I did mean nothing to you!"

"You meant everything to me!" Kurama was beyond pissed now. "I love you.."

She backhanded him again. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare speak about love! No one keeps the fact that they are alive for fifteen years from the one they love! I've been through hell and back, and here you our living a happy little human life! You don't even like humans!"

"Catarina stop it!" Kurama yelled. "I told you I didn't know you were alive!"

"Oh yeah," she said crossing her arms. "Why wouldn't I be alive, huh? Your suck a jackass! You knew I was alive, stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying!" Kurama growled. "I thought the bounty hunter killed you too. The bounty was on both of our heads!"

"Yes, but no one survives a pissed off assassin," she said as she went to slap him again. He caught her hand this time however.

"I have matching hand prints on both cheeks, enough!" Youko growled. He had enough of her attacking him. She took her free arm and thrusted her palm uphis nose, she heard the crack. He let go of her and held his nose. "Shit, I think you broke my nose!"

"You deserved it! You broke my heart after all!" She fled the room, and ran from the house. She had no idea where she was going but she had to get away from him. Fifteen years of hurt was fresh in her mind. It burned her to the core.

"Well go after her!" screamed Yusuke. Youko didn't need anymore encouragement. He had started to transform again, as he followed after Catarina. He brushed past Kuwabara who's was about to knock on the front door. Kuwabara walked in and looked to Hiei and Yusuke for some answers.

"You don't want to know," said Hiei. "Plus your puny brain couldn't handle the complicity of the situation that has just accrued."

"What you say three eyes!" steamed Kuwabara.

"Calm down Kuwabara," said Yusuke. Hiei and Yusuke silently agreed not to mention anything that just happened. They couldn't explain it without reveling who Catarina was, and they did promise Kurama not to tell Kuwabara. "Why are you here Kuwabara?"

"Oh, right," Kuwabara scratched his head.

"Looks like he forgot," smirked Hiei.

"Shut up! Right Botan set me over here cause you guys weren't answering her call. Koenma wants to speak to Yusuke."

"Jeez what does pacifier breath want now!" Yusuke complained as he went to find his communicator. He dug through a pile of clothes in his room.

"Urameshi," Kuwabara said as he followed him. "Koenma told you to keep your communicator on you at all times."

"Yeah, yeah," said Yusuke ignoring Kuwabara.

"Is that blood on your bed?" questioned Kuwabara.

"Eh, I battled the assassin last night, she made me bleed no biggie," replied Yusuke. He pulled the pink communicator from the pile. He opened it and stared at Koenma.

"It's about time Yusuke!" shouted Koenma.

**Catarina: Hey! I only got three shots in on him!**

**Three was plenty, you cut him more with your words. Review, and blah blah blah. Till next time!**

**Catarina: I want more hits next time!**


	11. Does Love count or truth?

**Welcome to chapter 11!**

**Catarina: Can I get another shot in? Please?**

**Maybe. Anyway Happy 4th to those in the states, I'm gonna go blow things up to celebrate our freedom!(runs away with arm full of fireworks)**

**Catarina: Well while she's off doing that I'll do the work. I or the witch do not, will not, can not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy!**

Catarina had fled to her apartment. She didn't know where else to go. Her world had crashed down around her, again. She felt numb again. He was alive, and he hadn't told her.

"You're alive," she screamed as she slammed her fist into the wall. "and you refused to tell me!"

Youko had followed her scent. He stood in the open door of the apartment. Her fist was buried in the wall, her head was down and a pool of tears was beginning to form around her feet. He stepped into the apartment and closed the door.

"Just leave," she spoke as she heard the door snap shut. Only he would have followed her. "There's nothing left to be said."

"There's plenty left to be said," Youko wasn't sure how he could make her understand, or help heal her pain and hurt. "You are the only thing in the world I truly prize."

"Ha," she hissed. "Me being your mate was nothing more then a joke."

"Was it? Do you truly believe it?"

"And what am I suppose to tell Catalina? Huh?" Catarina said as she turned to face him. "Do you know how hard it is to tell a six year old that their father is dead! Now! Now you are going to tell that same child their father was alive for the fifteen years she has mourned for him! Playing around as some pretty boy human why we mourned for you! Hell I don't even know if Catalina is alive anymore!"

"We will save her," Youko said taking a step closer to her. "We will be a family again, I promise."

"You also promised never to leave me," she replied darkly. "You broke your promise, and there is no we anymore. There is just me."

"I came back didn't I?"

"You also kept the truth from me! Another thing.." she was interrupted by Youko's communicator going off. "You going to answer that?"

"I have more important things to deal with then Koenma right now," he growled. "I will not leave you! You are the greatest treasure.."

"You ever stole?" she purred. "You like to steal a lot of things! You stole my heart, my life, my tears…"

"Your flower?" He received another slap for his comment. "Just telling the truth!"

"Well the truth came a little to late!" she was exhausted. Yelling had taken a lot out of her, mostly cause she had to fight her heart. The heart that wanted to jump into Youko's arms and be happy her love is alive. "I've been through hell, and nothing is going to heal the scars of the past!"

"You can let me at least try!" His communicator went off again.

"Looks like they need you," she sighed walking away from him.

"You need me!"

"I need no one!" she roared as she sat on the couch.

"Let me help you rescue your daughter," he pleaded.

"No!" she gritted her teeth. She her anger had returned. "Don't you dare bring her into this! I won't allow you to toy with her like you did me!"

"I didn't toy with you!" Youko was beyond frustrated. This conversation was going no where fast. Just one big circle. "Look, let me help you find Catalina. Then I'll walk away from you if that is what you want. Just let me help you rescue our child."

"My child," Catarina hissed. "You will never refer to her as yours or ours." Youko sighed, feeling like the argument hadn't died yet. "I will allow you to help me, but Catalina will not know how you truly are, and you will walk away from us."

"Fine," Youko choked out. He wanted Catalina to be safe again, and if he has to agree to walk away at the end he would. He made his agreement with crossed fingers behind his back. No way would he ever walk away from her, she was his! Both of them where his! No one ever takes Youko Kurama's things

"Better answer that," she said as the communicator beeped again. Youko sighed as he opened the communicator.

"Ah Ku.. YOUKO!" came the shock voice of Koenma. "Well that explains why Kurama wasn't answering the communicator."

"Just tell me what you want," Youko hissed at Koenma., making Koenma nervous. Why was it no one wanted to piss off Youko and would almost always bend to his will, except the one person he wanted to! But that was part of her charm, she would never let Youko get his way without a fight. It kept the spark in their relationship going strong as ever. Sure it was frustrating, but after the fight he always had to look forward to the make up, this time would be no diffrent.

"Right…um report to Yusuke's immediately, and bring the assassin with you," stuttered Koenma. Youko looked over at Catarina, she just glared back. "I know she is there, so don't argue."

"What no threats of punishment, of eternal burning in hell," she muttered. Koenma heard her, she intended for him too.

"You told Botan you would face judgment after your daughter was saved," replied Koenma. "If I have my Spirit Detective help rescue your daughter, I fully expect you to turn yourself in after she is safe."

"So the great King Enma Jr does know mercy," she mused. "You have my word, I will turn myself in after Catalina is safe."

"Right," said a cheerful Koenma. "Now get to Yusuke's!"

Youko clicked the communicator shut. He started at her.

"I won't let you face judgment," he told her. He wouldn't lose her to Koenma!

"You have no choice," she repliedas she left the room. He was lost in thought. She return a few minuets later wearing a tight leather outfit, the hugged every curve. He had to do everything possible not to drool.

"Let's go," she muttered, her insides cheered at his stares, but she tried to ignore it.

"You are not wearing that," Youko ordered. No way, every males eyes would wander her body, and she was his!

"The hell I'm not," she said as her anger replaced the cheering. No one told her what to do! "This is my work outfit, and plus I'm not your mate anymore!"

"That rose on you left collar bone begs to differ," he replied. Her hand flew up to the spot of her mating mark. It was covered in leather but he knew it was there. He put his handover his collar bone. "Your mark is still there too."

"They mean nothing anymore," she sighed. "Can we go now!"

"Fine," he sighed. He was getting no where fast. Maybe he would let her have her way, at least for a little while.

**Catarina: Possessive isn't he?**

**LOL! Yep, and you did get another shot in.**

**Catarina: Course I did! No one speaks of my flower like that!**

**Oh boy, well till next time, I want to hear your thoughts, so hit the button or this could be my last update!**

**Catarina: WHAT! You're not serious! (starts walking away) Hey! WITCH! (runs after witch)**


	12. Who is the Shadow demon?

**Well my neighbors aren't too happy with me right now, but oh well! This chapter is all for Yimi Makuya. Thank you for all your wounderful reviews!**

**Catarina: So we in for another chapter huh, what joy!**

**Moody, any way you know we aren't moving to Ohio!**

**Catarina: -groans- Anyway we still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so down lawyers, DOWN!**

_This is doing nothing for my nerves. Why are we just sitting here! We should be out finding my daughter! Not listen to some dumb blue headed bimbo speculate where she is. Every second is precious! Every second she isn't in my arms she is closer to death! Why can't you people see that! Oh shit, why are they staring at me?_

She had been lost in her own thoughts again. They had been at Yusuke's for a good hour. They where idea bouncing as to where the demon could be hiding. His mansion, where Catarina had picked up her pay, had disappeared. So basically it looked hopeless.

"I'm sorry I blanked out again," she muttered. Botan looked to her sympathetically, she hated it. She had been so strong all her life, she needed no ones pity. She got up and walked out of the room. Leaving the house to get some air, she sat down in front of the door. Kurama had followed her.

"When will you learn to leave me alone?" she asked Kurama. He had changed back into his human form a few minuets after they got to Yusuke's. Lucky for her, it was much easier being mad at him when he was in pretty boy form.

"I can't leave you alone, I can barely stand back and watch you be in so much pain," he sighed.

"Pain is something I have learned to live with," she told him. "I guess I will never know what true happiness is, all I have to look forward to is punishment and death."

"The future can turn out for the better," he said trying to cheer her up.

"Be real Youko," she said getting up. "My life, since birth, was meant for hell. Trust me, not even the real hell can match up to my life. In fact hell sounds like a nice relief from this so called life!"

"Hey you two," said Botan coming out. "We may have found him."

"May and have are too different things," Catarina sighed. "May is a could be, and have is you are squashing that little bastard and making him pay!"

"Um..right," said an uncomfortable Botan. "Well, we should at least try."

"Whatever," Catarina sighed.

"Don't give up hope…" Botan started to say.

"Hope!" raged Catarina. "Hope died with him fifteen years ago." she started to pace and rant. "Fuck hope, I just want my daughter back. No I have to be stupid and work for an unknown demon. I'm such an idiot"

"Um, does she do that often?" asked Yusuke as the others joined them out front.

"No I don't fucking rant often," she yelled at him. "I'm suppose to be the cool headed assassin who gets in and gets out. No witnesses, no evidence, and a hell of a lot of gold. I can't even call myself an assassin anymore! This fucking sucks! It sucks you hear! Thank you all the gods, goddess, and what ever the hell else is up there for making my life SO wonderful!"

"Done?" asked Kurama.

"Quite," Catarina said calmly. "Now let's go kick some ass!"

"Alright," said Botan quickly, before Catarina went ranting again. "Let's go back into the kitchen and formulate a plan."

They all went back in and sat down as Botan began to explain want Koenma's agents had found out about the demon.

"The demon is about 2,000 years old," started Botan. "He is the oldest and the leader of Shadow demons. He has hundreds of aliases but the most recent one is most shocking. Furuta Valdez, the father of Sakyou Valdez."

"So wait," interrupted Yusuke. "Sakyou is half demon?"

"No," said Botan shaking her head. "He was adopted by Valdez and raised as his son. He need Sakyou as a connection to the human world."

"This would explain hiring her to take me out," said Yusuke. "I did have a hand in Sakyou's death."

"What!" Kuwabara interrupted. "He took his own life! Yusuke shouldn't be the one to blame!"

"He's just looking for revenge," replied Catarina. "He lost something he valued."

"But Sakyou wasn't even his," argued Kuwabara.

"Not for Sakyou nitwit," replied Catarina "Since Sakyou's death, the demon and human underworld has been disorganized and mass confusion. Valdez has lost all control of the underworld. He lost his puppet, his control, and some riches too. This is a simple game of revenge, and he has used me as a puppet. I will destroy him for this humiliation!"

"Right," coughed Botan. "Anyway, we have found where he moved his black mansion too."

"So let's go there and kill them!" replied Yusuke.

"You're so thick headed!" screamed Botan. "Always rushing in for the fight and never thinking ahead!"

"So what!" sniffed Yusuke. "I always win don't I!"

Yusuke and Botan continued their argument. Kurama just stared at them, while Catarina held her head in her hands. Her head was killing her now, so she got up and went back outside. Kurama shifted uncomfortably then went into Yusuke's room. Hiei followed and leaned on the door jam. Kurama sat on the bed and stared at Hiei.

"What's wrong now?" asked Hiei breaking the silence.

"You couldn't smell it?" Hiei raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Jeez, it's like a toxin. I can't believe it, just my luck! I'm having a hard enough time keeping Youko under control as it is!"

"What am I missing?" asked the confused Hiei.

"She's going into heat," he muttered.

"Oh shit."

**More problems for Youko! How will he possible keep his hands to himself! Muwhahahahaha!**

**Catarina: Sometimes I question your sanity!**

**Oh I am Insane trust me! Review, flame, live, beat the crud outta Youko..**

**Youko: HEY!**

**Till next time!**


	13. Can I attack now?

**Well we are back again!**

**Catarina: And I'm still alive!**

**We are getting close to the end. Thank you Sakura oni chi for your review, glade you still like it!****I'm in love with my story thatI smell sequal!**

**Catarina: That means I live! Okay so I won't make you move to Ohio.**

**We never were! So right, no ownership of Yu Yu. Read on!**

Catarina's tailed kept twitching. She was so close she could feel her daughters presences, but they weren't going to let her rush in and save her. Just her luck, and Kurama was still staring at her. _Jeez, do I smell or something?_

"You going to be okay Kurama?" whispered Hiei, hoping none of the others would hear him. Hiei didn't want to talk to Kurama telepathically, he was afraid of what Youko might be thinking. Demons have been known to lose their minds when their mates are in heat. With Youko being so possessive this definitely a bad situation.

"Tell you the truth," Kurama replied to Hiei. "I'm using all my power to keep Youko from going over there and ripping her clothes off."

"That was what I was afraid of," Hiei sighed. "So you're basically useless this mission."

"Yep," said Kurama with a strained voice. Catarina was staring at the building with anticipation. Her tail was still twitching and it was driving Youko mad, not only that, but the outfit made her look naked. "Did she really have to wear that!"

"The black tight leather outfit?" said Hiei. He was amused how one woman could turn a powerful demon weak. She really didn't know she had basically full control over Youko. She was most likely the only one who could turn Youko into putty.

"Stop looking," growled Youko. No one looked at his mate but him. She was HIS!

"Don't worry," Hiei replied quickly. He wasn't about to lose his head. "I know she belongs to you, and I'm not looking. Besides she's too old for me."

"So what," replied the still heated Youko. "Does that mean I'm too old for her"

"Um," Hiei staled. "Is there anyway to exit this conversation with my head still in tacked and preferably still on my head?"

Hiei got lucky as the ever impatient Catarina distracted Youko. She was arguing with Botan about entering the building.

"Can we please go in now!" Catarina fumed. She wanted her daughter back, NOW! She had enough of this waiting, and plan making. The only thing standing between her and the door was Botan._This blue headed bimbo is going to know the meaning of pain if she doesn't back down soon!_

"We still don't have a plan!" argued Botan. She had held her ground for the last five minuets, while Kuwabara and Yusuke watched.

"Wait a minuet!" replied Catarina, a thought crossing her mind. "Why the hell am I listening to you! All I promised Koenma was to face judgment after my daughter was safe, not to follow everything Botan says! Fuck this! I'm going to go save my daughter!"

"Wait," Botan called after her as Catarina headed towards the black marble mansion.

"I was wondering when she was going to take the lead," replied Yusuke. "As my job states I need to keep her alive and rescue the girl. Later Botan."

Yusuke followed after Catarina. Catarina was taking care of a few Shadow demons who started attacking her on her way across the yard. The others followed Yusuke, and soon the yard was littered with Shadow demon parts. Botan was still standing in the bushes, her mouth hanging open.

"No one ever listens to me!" she complained as she flew up on her oar to watch the battle. She was never much of a fighter. Catarina was battling her way towards the front door. She was tearing Shadow demons left and right with her daggers. She was saving her fan blades for Furuta Valdez. By the end of this battle, no war, the fan blades will be covered in Furuta Valdez's blood.

**Sorry this was a short one, but I need to think more for the final battle, so pretty much just a filler chapter.**

**Catarina: Hello muse right here, here to help you think!**

**Just another plea not to kill you huh?**

**Catarina: Of course! You need me I'm the star!**

**Right, anyway Reviews are always welcomed and extremly appercated! Till next time. **


	14. Of snakes and traps

**Still thinking about the end scene. There probly only going to about 3 more chapters.**

**Catarina: I better get Catalina BACK!**

**Eh, maybe. Still no ownership. Read ON!**

Catarina had enough of this. She had dismembered over a dozen or so shadow demons, but they still kept coming. It was time to use her secret weapon. She gathered up all her rage and fire and let it lose.

"Tiger's rage!" she screamed as a wave of raw power came forth from her in waves. It looked as though tigers made of flames where jumping from her body. Her attack had killed all the Shadow demons on the lawn, but left her feeling woozy. The release of power like that was strong enough to make any full blooded demon fall to their knees. The half demon still held her ground as she marched towards the entrance.

"What was that?" gasped Yusuke. He stared at the still buring Shadow demons around him. Catarina has ran towards the door, Kurama hot on her tail.

"A tiger demons most powerful attack," Hiei told Yusuke. "Now let's go Kurama and Catarina have already headed in."

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara followed them in. They entered the black marble mansion. It was eerily dark and bright at the same time.

"This is so creepy," Kuwabara said. Catarina cocked an eyebrow at him. Kuwabara noticed her stare. "What! It is!"

"If it wasn't creepy it wouldn't be his lair," she huffed. "Do you know nothing of underworld tact. Make their skin crawl and you'll have em scared and running in no time."

"You ssseem to know a lot about the demon underworld," hissed a King Cobra snake demon from the stairs. "sssso why isss it you appear to ssshow up to your doom hmmmm? Ssssilly little Kitty."

"Ha! No one kills this assassin so easily!" smirked Catarina. The snake demon laughed at her replied. "Do I amuse you?"

"Jussst a little," he laughed. "Follow."

The snake demon walked threw the door he just appeared from. Clearly it was a trap.

"It's a trap isn't," stated Kuwabara.

"You're such a genius," replied Hiei. "I don't know how we ever survive without you."

"Trap smap," Catarina said as she headed for the door. The others looked at each other before following her. The door slammed behind them.

"Defiantly a trap," said Kuwabara.

"You are sssuch the geniussss," laughed the snake demon. "Ssssnakessss attack!"

They where surrounded by snake demons. A Diamondback rattle snake demon was attacking Kuwabara, unfortunately for him, it was a female demon. She was getting some vicious hits in on him, and all Kuwabara was doing was defending himself.

"Kill her," Hiei screamed at Kuwabara, as he blocked the Coral snake demon's fang from biting him with his sword. Kurama's rose whip was making quick work of the snake demon that had attacked him, he looked over and saw Yusuke being attacked by two snake demons at once.

"I'm coming Yusuke," he called over to him. Kurama then notice Catarina had been pinned to the wall by the King Cobra snake demon, the leader of this group of snake demons.

"Kuwabara attack will you!" Hiei screamed at him again. Kuwabara was getting his ass kicked and still refused to attack. Hiei sighed and quickly dismantled the demon in front of him and ran to help Kuwabara.

"Yusuke," gasped Kurama as he saw Yusuke fall down. The rose whip slashed the demon to pieces. Kurama stared to run towards Yusuke, when he heard a shriek and turned to see a sight that tore him in two.

Catarina was tired from her attack earlier, and the demon wasn't letting up either. He had her pinned against a wall. His forked tongue liked his fangs.

"Time for you to die little kitty," he hissed. "But before you die a little tassste."

He bared his fangs and dug the into his neck. She let out a shriek as she felt the poison ness venom flowed into her veins. Kurama was torn. Both Yusuke and Catarina where in mortal danger. Youko needed to save his mate and Shuichi needed to save his friend. Time was short and he had to decided who lived and who died. What was he to do?

**Youko: What did I do to deserve this tourcher!**

**Um you lived?**

**Youko: What? How dare you do this to me! Do you know who I am? (Catarina Shoves Youko back into the closet)**

**Thanks! Well Review, comment, flame, let me know what we are thinking as we read! Till next time!**


	15. Time to split

**Hi! We are back! Now what will Youko do!**

**Youko: This is demon abuse!**

**Catarina: Welcome to my world. (shoves Youko back in closet) **

**Why did you let him out in the first place? (Catarina shruggs) -Sigh- **

**Catarina: Also we forgot to thank Shadow-Ninja-fay for the review last time and this time!**

**Right, my bad! Wonder where all my other reviewers are at?You know we don't own Yu Yu, so read on!**

Catarina and Yusuke where both in danger, and Hiei and Kuwabara had their own problems. Kurama's souls couldn't decided who to save. His body tried to go in two directions at once. The souls of Youko and Shuichi where not in harmony as usual. For the first time since they where merged together in the womb, it seemed like they where two different people. That might explain what had happened next. The red headed Kurama ran towards Yusuke, as the silver headed Youko ran towards his mate. Their souls had separated them, making them two separate entities.

"Get you fangs off of her!" Youko roared, as he snapped the King Cobra demon's head back. His claws went straight threw the demon's neck. The demon left a fang in Catarina's right shoulder. She pulled it out, a slight scream of pain slipped past her gritted teeth.Youko dropped the carcass of the demon, and looked over to his red headed counter part. Catarina, leaning against the wall,followed his eyes, and saw the red headed boy taking down one of the snake demons with his rose whip.

"How is that possible?" Catarina gasped. She was starting to feel the effects of the venom.

"I don't know," shuddered Youko. "It feels weird though, sort of like I'm missing half of myself."

"This whole affair has gone freaky," she muttered. Catarina looked up at the top of the stairs, and notice a shadow by one of the doors. A hand came out of the shadow, beckoning her to come. She grabbed Youko, and pointed towards the hand.

"Another trap?" he sighed. Following to were her finger was pointing.

"Possibly, but I know that hand," she gasped. She leaned on Youko for support, as the venom was slowly weaken her. "It was the same hand that gave me my gold, before he reviled he had my daughter."

"You sure?" He said as he helpped her stand straight. she couldn't walk without help.

"Yes, Youko!" Catarina growled. "Can we please go now!"

Youko helped her quickly up the stairs. The others where still fighting the snake demons, but Catarina didn't care. She just had to kill the man in the man in the shadows and get her daughter back. They walked into the shadowy doorway, and the door slammed behind them. Hiei had saw them head towards the stairs, but when he heard the door shut, he knew they had went into another trap.

"Yusuke," Hiei said as he cut the female snake demon's head off. Yusuke and Kurama had just finished off the last snake demon and went over to Hiei. "Catarina and Youko…um…Kurama, what?"

"I have no idea what happened," replied Kurama, answering Hiei's unasked question. "Just that me and Youko spilt apart."

"Right," Hiei said still confused. "Anyway Youko and Catarina walked up the stairs and another door shut behind them."

"Does she always walk into traps?" asked Kuwabara. They all just stared at him. "What? I'm just asking, and how can she be with Youko if Kurama is standing right there?"

"Well," sighed Kurama rubbing his head. "I just remember seeing Yusuke in trouble, then I heard Catarina scream. I felt like I was being torn into two, and then we just split."

"It was because your souls where out of harmony," replied Hiei, he had guessed why the two had split. "Both souls wanted two different things and it was a mutual split."

"Then why do I feel like I am missing half of me?" asked Kurama. He looked down at the rose whip in his hands. "Also why do I have my demon powers still?"

"Youko is an ancient powerful demon," replied Hiei. "No one even knows how he was able to merge with a human soul and keep all his memories and gain his powers back. He is just full of mysteries."

"Should we try to break the door down?" asked Yusuke. Hiei rolled his eyes at him. "What's wrong with my idea three eyes!"

"The door is made of marble," Hiei explained. "Do you realize how hard it is to break marble!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the door. Catarina still clutched Youko, as they where surrounded completely by darkness.

"Youko," she whispered. She wouldn't admit it but she was slightly scared.She had to find Catalina, and the only man with answers was hiding in the shadows. She mustered up all her strength and screamed into the darkness. "Show yourself Furuta Valdez!"

"Mommy?" came a soft reply from the darkness.

"Catalina," Catarina said with shock and relief. Her daughter was alive, but the man who held her life was in the same room as them.

**Catarina: WHAT! You can't ended there!**

**YesI can, next time the final battle!**

**Catarina: You are truely a wicked witch!**

**When did I ever proclaim to not be wicked? Review, let me know what you are thinking, seeing as I can't read your minds! Till next time!**


	16. The arrow

**This was suppose to be the last chapter of this story, but lose ends happened and one more chapter is needed to wrap it up.**

**Catarina: We come to the end already?**

**Sad to say but yes we almost have. Also Shadow-Ninja-Fay, I replied to your review before I got the messege, but yes is my answer to your messege. Still don't own Yu Yu, but Catarina and Catalina are my creations.**

Catarina's heart had stopped. She was happy and terrified at the same moment. She had heard her little girl's voice, but Furuta Valdez was still in this room, and it was completely dark. Her eyes and senses were no use, the venom had weaken her incredibly.

"Catalina," she called out. "Where are you baby?"

"I'm right here mo…" Catalina voice was muffled as Valdez covered her mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt this precious reunion," Valdez sneered. "But you failed your mission, the girl belongs to me now!"

"NEVER!" Catarina roared as she flew forward towards his voice, only to fall once she left Youko's arms. She could hear his laughter. It was driving her insane, and worst was the bile creeping up her throat. She wish she could see him and kill him!

"Catarina," came the calm Youko's voice. "Calm down."

"Youko Kurama," Valdez laughed. "When my son told me he saw you at the Dark Tournament I thought he was joking. Now tell me how did you escape those bounty hunters I sent on you?"

"WHAT?" cried Catarina. "You didn't send them that village I…"

Catarina's voice faltered as she thought back to the massacre. It could be a trick to think what she did in rage was, basically pointless. Did she falsely accuse them and kill them for no reason? She heard his dark laugh again, it only made her want to vomit.

"The village you massacred?" his laughter became darker and louder. "I was the demon lord of that back water village! No worries, I did save one person from that village. Too bad Sakyou isn't here to watch me kill his mother's murder."

"You creep!" she hissed.

"You murder an entire village and have the nerve to call me a creep?" he laughed again. Catarina got out her fan blades, although she could let them fly until she saw where he was, in fear she may hit her own daughter. "Besides, you are going back onour agreement. I don't have Yusuke's head. So you won't have your daughter! OW! You little bitch!"

Catalina had bit the hand covering her mouth. She tried to run but Valdez had a hold of her hair. Youko, who could see fine in the dark had been sneaking around the walls. He stood behind the Shadow demon, and slammed his fist in the back of Valdez's head. This caused him to release Catalina who flew into her mother's arms. Catarina dropped the fan blades as she felt her daughter's arms wrap around her.

"That's it!" Valdez screamed as he turned around to hit Youko who had already moved. "Lights! NOW!"

The bright lights turned on, and Catarina's eyes hurt for a second as the adjusted. She shuddered at the sight of Valdez. His hair reached the floor and was jet black, his skin the color of ash, and two black twisted horns stuck out from his forehead. He had hoofed feet, and the only part of him not a blackish greycolor was the hand she always saw, of course now she could tell it was a flesh colored glove. Catalina let out a whimper of fear, as she stared into the blood red eyes of her capture.

"Shh," Catarina soothed her. "It's alright Catty, mommy is here."

Youko was mesmerized at the sight before him. Catalina looked exactly like her mother, except for the snow white hair and green eyes. He was in shock, She looked so human, but how was that possible, she was only a quarter human. But there was no doubt, that was his daughter. His beautiful daughter. Valdez took this moment to strike. He gabbed a crossbow off the wall and aimed it at Catalina and Catarina.

"Now one of you will die!" he hissed. Catalina stood up in front of her mom, her arms spread.

"I won't let you kill my mother," she growled. He gave a snort of laughter and shot at her. Catarina use the last of her strength to push her daughter aside. The arrow had missed her heart, butshot throughher lung. Youko rushed to Catarina's side, he kneeled next to her and gently picked her up.

"No you can't die," he whispered as his tears fell onto her face. Catalina was heart broken. She picked up her mother's fallen fan blades and threw them at Valdez. Valdez tried to block them, but lost his arm and head in the process. Catalina slumped to the floor and stared at her mother. Her mother's murder was dead.Catarina's eyes looked up into Youko's one last time.

"Now you know what it feels like to have someone you love die in your arms," she told him as her eyes slowly closed and she took her last breath. Youko roared in anger and sorrow. Fate had twisted him a cruel blow. He was reunited with his mate only to lose her again. Catalina stared at her hands. They where covered with tiny cuts from the fan blades. She squeezed her hands shut and stared at the silver haired demon holding her mother.

"You," she hissed. Youko turned his head to stare at her. "It's your fault she is dead! I swear by my blood, I will not rest till you meet your grave! You should have never left us father!"

Catalina got to her feet and grabbed the fan blades. Youko stared at her in shock.

"How did you know"" he asked. She turned to stare at him.

"She had a picture of you," was her only reply as she walked out the door. Youko now had to bury his mate, and watch his back. His only daughter was out to kill him, and he really didn't blame her. This wasn't what he wanted.

**Catarina:-jaw on floor-You killed me!**

**Sorry, but it does say this was a tragedy. I do have an idea for a sequel. If I get atleast 5 request for that sequel I'll start posting! Seeing as I've already written the first chapter.**

**Catarina: A sequel without me? Is that possible?**

**Catalina is still alive and vengeful, so yeah it is. The next chapter will be the last of this one, I just need to tie up a couple of lose ends here. You know how to review, call me a heartless B if it makes you feel better. Also if you wish to make a request for the sequel just post it on the reviews.**


	17. Can I cope?

**This is a short one, but hopefully it will explain the chracters end feelings. I wasn't going to release thistill tomrrow, but in honor of POTC2 coming out, and me seeing the midnight showing in about 2and 1/2 hrsI shallpost it!Catarina is still sore about her being killed off, I hope you have enjoyed my story! Oh and I do not own Yu Yu.**

Youko carried her body out of the room. The others watched as he slowly descended the stair case. Catalina had ran out a few minuets before. None had tried to stop her, because she was more of a blur when she went by.

"She is dead," said a somber Kurama. "Youko I'm.."

"Don't say it," he roared, as he held back his tears. "Let's just get out of here."

They left the black marble mansion, and headed towards Youko's little hide out he had purchased while he was in Kurama's body. They needed a place where they could talk freely, and with no interruptions. Catalina had decided to take solace in the forest. The tears flowed freely from her eyes. She was going to break all contact with the outside world and concentrate on training. She was going to kill her father, she swore on her blood. Her mother needed vengeances and she needed revenge.

"Mother," she cried as she looked towards the stars. She then noticed a little fox next to a bigger one. It was clear to her the bigger one was dead. She felt for the fox, both of them had just lost their mother. "Hi little guy."

The fox turned to face her, with eyes full of sorrow. "I know, I'm an orphan too, but we can make it together." The little fox wrapped itself around her legs. "You're a sly little fox huh? I guess I call you Sly."

Kuwabara and Yusuke had passed out on Youko's couches. Youko, Kurama, and Hiei where sitting around the kitchen table. Youko had placed Catarina's body in one of the spare bedrooms. Botan had put a preservation spell over her body. She had remained by Catarina's body, Botan just felt so sad for her.

"Deep down you had a heart of gold," she whispered to Catarina's body. "I need to speak to Koenma about this. It's too unfair."

She hopped onto her oar and flew down to speak with Koenma. Youko was deep in thought, when Hiei interrupted him.

"So what do we about, well everything?" asked Hiei.

"I guess I should just be called Shuichi now" sighed Kurama.

"Nah," replied Youko. "I normally go by Youko anyway, so keep the name. Plus it fits you. Also, I want to think of you as a brother now. Seeing as we were in the same body for awhile."

"I'd like that," replied Kurama.

"What do we do with Catarina's body?" asked Hiei.

"I can't deal with that question yet," he sighed. "Besides Botan's spell will prevent her body from decomposing so I'll deal with it tomorrow. I never thought I would have to bury her."

"And of Catalina?" asked Kurama.

"I won't know what to do with her till she shows up," Youko looked out the window. He was envisioning the happy family he had hoped for. "This is far from the future I had hoped for."

"So this is the end of this one huh?" Hiei replied.

"A sad ending but an ending it is," replied Youko. "Let's get some sleep."

**Sums it up. Till next story! Also tell me what you think, and no death threats pls, I get enough of em from Catarina.(Goes of sing Pirates' song)**


End file.
